1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter assembly for a gas stream and more particularly to a new, useful and unobvious arrangement for sealing a plurality of filter cells in a filter cell support housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a number of filter cell sealing and retaining arrangements are known in which a filter cell is firmly held in sealed relation to the frame of its support structure. These past arrangements of the prior art have included complex screw-down mechanisms, compressable spring devices slidably pressing directly against the cell frames, and cam and wedging devices, all of which have included a large number of operating parts, all of which have been complex in manufacture, assembly, as well as high in cost.